This invention relates generally to a novel and improved protective device or strip for use on gutters or eaves trough, or on bridges and other such overpasses.
In the case of gutters or eaves troughs employed on homes, it is a common place for them to get dirty as water collects and overflows from the gutter. Also, during the winter icicles may form on the gutter which can fall and cause damage to the residents of the home as they pass under. A similar dangerous situation can exist on bridges, overpasses and the like, under which vehicles pass. The appearance of the gutters and troughs, over the course of time can be very unpleasing due to inclement weather and other adverse environmental conditions. Generally the only solution to enhancing their aesthetic appearance is to wash them with detergent, replace or repaint them, all of which is at considerable expense and is only a temporary solution. Thus, there exists a need to provide suitable means which would retain gutters or troughs in a desirable aesthetic appearance and also to assist in extending their life, and which also can be used for preventing the formation of icicles on bridges and the like.
Prior art such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,051 has disclosed the concept of providing a protective coating on a gutter prior to its installation, the polyethylene strip which is bonded to the exterior finish is removed once the gutter is installed, thus leaving the gutter totally exposed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,290 discloses a separate hinged cover for the gutter, while U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,721 discloses a decorative gutter cover which snaps in place.